


The Suspension of Ianto Jones

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Cyberwoman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes he and the team have contributed to the problem that led to the events of "Cyberwoman' and it's time to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suspension of Ianto Jones

**Week I**

Day 3

Ianto had been home alone with the drapes drawn for 2 days when his mobile rang. The display read simply, "JACK".

Ianto hesitated only a moment, feeling his heart skip a beat before pressing the button to answer.

"Sir?" was all he said.

"Where are you?" the strong melodic voice came through the device.

"Home, Sir."

"What are you doing?"

"Sir?"

"If you're at home with no plans, I'll swing by with lunch. What would you prefer? Tai? Curry? Something with chips? You lot seem to like your chips."

"I've no plans, sir, but that really isn't necessary." Ianto hadn't moved from his couch in the two days since Lisa had been killed and Jack had sent him home for an indefinite period of time. Company was the last thing Ianto wanted now, even if it was the man who occupied so many of his recent thoughts.

"Let's make it Tai. Easy to transport." Jack obviously wasn't going to relent.

Ianto continued to resist him with silence, not quite able to rouse himself enough to audibly protest. Some part of him even wanted to see Jack again.

"Be there in twenty." Jack said by way of goodbye.

It was only after the call had ended that Ianto wondered how Jack knew where he lived. Quickly he realized how silly it was to wonder that. This was Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three.

Ianto was unaware of how much time passed before he heard the knock on the door to his flat. He heaved himself off of the sofa as if every one of the muscles in his body was sore. Shuffling across the room, he unlatched the locks and opened the door to Jack.

Ianto!" Jack exclaimed in greeting, and barged through the door brooking no resistance. Not that Ianto had the strength to resist. Setting the food down on the table in front of the sofa, Jack strode purposefully to the large window and briskly slid the drapes open. Ianto squinted in pain at the sudden and unwelcome bright light.

Shrugging out of his great coat and laying it over the back of the couch, Jack moved back toward the table that held the food. "I got a large variety. I figured we could share the bits we both like. We're all friends here, after all." He said, looking up from where he was opening various containers of food. The million-megawatt smile he turned on Ianto nearly stole Ianto's breath.

Jack settled himself down, food container in one hand, chopsticks in the other, as Ianto all but collapsed down beside him. "Try that one." Jack gestured toward a container of food with his chopsticks. "It looks pretty good in the box."

Ianto had not intended to eat anything. He had not fancied himself as hungry. However, once the scent of the flavorful, warm food reached him, he became aware that he was actually famished.

Taking up a set of chopsticks and the white carton Jack had indicated, Ianto tucked in. It was then he realized he hadn't eaten a thing in two days. The list of things he had not done since that painful day at the hub seemed to be growing. The longer he thought about it, he realized that list included showering and changing his clothes. Too late to worry if Jack had noticed that bit.

"Tosh scavenged an interesting bit of alien technology, yesterday. It came through the rift, of course. It seemed like a giant remote control, only instead of changing the channel on the telly, it can re-task a satellite with the push of a button."

Ianto made no reply as Jack went on to describe how Tosh had accidentally pointed an American spy satellite toward Australia, nearly creating a worldwide incident. After all, Australia and America are allies, no need to spy on one another.

Ianto set down the container he had been eating from and selected another. Jack had already sampled at least four dishes.

"Do you have a best mate, Ianto?" Jack asked of a sudden, catching him off guard.

Looking up quickly at Jack, Ianto answered with a surprised stutter. "N-n-not in Cardiff, Sir."

"London, then?" Jack inquired between bites.

"I had a mate, Michael; we used to catch matches on the telly at a little pub not far from Torchwood Tower."

"Was he there?" Jack asked quietly. Ianto could see him waiting for a reaction with a sideways glance.

Knowing exactly what Jack meant, Ianto answered, "Yes. He survived. But none of us were the same after. I came here and he stayed in London. We still email, but…"

"Any family close by?"

"Driving distance."

"And do you drive the distance often?" Jack picked up yet another carton of food.

"The occasional weekend."

"Good."

They settled in to a companionable silence as they continued to eat.

"We've all switched to tea. None of us can make a decent pot of coffee." Jack's full lips curved in an impish grin.

Ianto's initial reaction was to feel indignant. Once again, he was only as worthwhile as his coffee. Catching sight of Jack's grin and the twinkle in his eye, Ianto relaxed and allowed himself a small smile of his own. "Are the empty pizza boxes stacking up or have any of you located the bin?"

This brought a full smile to Jack's face as he replied, "We found the bin. None of us are happy about it, but we are throwing away our own trash."

Having emptied all the containers, Jack gathered up the remnants of their meal and stepped in to the kitchen to toss it in to the refuse. When he stepped back in to the doorway, he was sipping from a glass of water, having made himself at home. "I'll give you a call in three or four days and we'll go out for a bit of lunch or maybe tea." Then he disappeared back in to the kitchen.

Ianto doubted he would be ready to go out in three or four weeks, let alone days, but he didn't share this thought with the Captain. He didn't feel up to the argument he knew would ensue.

Striding back in to the common area, Jack took his coat from the back of the sofa and put it on, watching Ianto the entire time. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone that belied what Ianto knew was the seriousness of the offer being extended.

Standing, Ianto replied, "Yes, Sir."

At the door, Jack suddenly turned back to Ianto and placed a strong hand on the back of his neck. "Fresh air and exercise are good for you. Maybe if you took a walk, just a few blocks?" He formed the suggestion as a question and it softened it a bit.

"Yes, Sir." Was all Ianto could find to say.

Using the hand on Ianto's neck, Jack pulled him in closer, and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Ianto found himself closing his eyes and placing a hand lightly on Jack's chest.

The Captain pulled back and moved his hand to cup Ianto's cheek. Looking once more in to his eyes, Jack said, "Call me if you need me."

And then he was gone.

**Week 1**

Day 7

Ianto sat on his sofa as gray daylight filtered through the window. Gray though it was, it was enough to read the stack of mail piled on the table before him. Mail that he had neglected for more than seven days. Most was junk, but some were notices and bills he really shouldn't let go for too very long.

Earlier that day, having showered and put on clean clothes, he had even gone out to the market to re-stock his cupboards. The world had moved on, while he had sat still, in the darkness of his flat. It had moved on without him, and without noticing his absence.

On the table beside his stack of mail, Ianto's mobile trilled. Picking it up, he read the display. "JACK".

Briefly contemplating the wisdom of the act, Ianto answered.

"Sir?"

"Where are you?" Came the perfunctory question in that achingly sensual voice.

"Home, Sir."

"Good. Meet me at that little pub around the corner from your flat. You know the one?"

"I do, Sir."

"Meet me there. Ten minutes."

Before Ianto could reply, Jack ended the call.

Stepping through the doorway, Ianto paused to allow his eyes to adjust, and then spotted Jack across the pub, seated at a table, a glass of water before him. When he approached, Jack rose and enveloped Ianto in a tight embrace.

"Afternoon, Sir." Ianto said, taking the chair across from Jack.

"Ianto, Ianto," Jack sing-songed, a wide smile on his face, "Call me Jack! It's Jack outside of the Hub!"

"Very well. Afternoon, Jack."

The server chose that moment to approach the table. "What's good here?" Jack asked Ianto.

"The shepherd's pie makes a good meal. Sometimes I enjoy the bangers and mash."

Holding up two fingers and focusing his bedazzling smile on the serving girl, Jack said, "Shepherd's pie it is. Fancy a pint?" This last was directed at Ianto.

"No, water would be wonderful. Thank you."

After the server left, Jack cocked his head at Ianto and asked, "Not even tea?"

With a sheepish grin, Ianto confided, "I came here a couple of nights ago and got properly pissed. I paid for it yesterday and I still don't feel quite right today."

Jack furrowed his brow slightly in concern, "Is it wise, drinking alone? You know, alcohol is a system depressant, and then if you pass out…well…" he trailed off.

"I didn't intend for it to get that far, but once I got started here, I went home and finished off the Guinness I had in the icebox. Before I knew it, it was the next morning."

Ianto looked down at his hands where they rested clasped on the table before him. "Besides, I haven't anyone to drink with."

Jack reached across and covered Ianto's hands with one of his own. Ianto looked up. "I told you to call me if you needed."

"Torchwood fielding a drunk-dialing response unit now, Sir?" Ianto asked with a completely straight face.

"Yes. It's a unit of one, responding to select, pre-approved parties." Jack held Ianto's eyes for an interminable period. The spell was finally broken when the serving girl returned with their meal.

As they tucked in to their food, Jack inquired, "So what does Ianto Jones do for fun?"

He regarded Jack carefully for several seconds before slowly replying. "Among other things, I like to read."

"And what is it you like to read?"

"Almost anything, really." Ianto gave a small shrug. "Lately, though, it's been a bit of Anne McCaffrey. Katherine Kurtz."

"Can't say I'm familiar with them."

"Fantasy realms. You know mystical creatures and magical people." Ianto glanced at Jack with a placid expression. "I need a bit of an escape after the dull and dreary work days at the Hub."

Jack regarded Ianto for a stretch before replying, "Yes, I can see where you might do with a bit of fantasy."

"On late nights when I need a bit of quick and light reading, I crack open my Tolkien." Ianto continued with the same smooth expression of face and voice.

"Yes, Tolkien is notoriously light reading." A small grin graced Jack's handsome face and Ianto's breath caught in his chest. He had a near overwhelming urge to nibble on Jack's lower lip.

Tearing his eyes from Jack's face, Ianto took a deep breath and continued, "Lately, though, I've grown partial to Laurel K. Hamilton."

"Ah!" Jack's expression brightened, "Fond of vampires, are you, Mr. Jones?"

"What's not to be fond of? Well dressed blokes, seducing their quarry with their magnetism so they willingly allow themselves to be penetrated by elongated body parts in order to exchange bodily fluids."

One corner of Jack's mouth curved up as he regarded Ianto's blank expression. "Well, when you put it that way…" he said in a husky tone.

Taking a quick sip of water, Jack asked, "So, if you're fond of vampires, you must have read the queen of all vampire literature."

In unison, both men said with a laugh, "Anne Rice!"

"I must admit," Jack said, "I don't get her fascination with Lestat. Louis is so much more compelling."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lestat is so," Jack searched for the word, "arrogant! Louis is so much sexier! He's soft-spoken, smart, sensitive, caring. He's just so sexy!" Jack was emphasizing his points with his hands now, in that passionate way Ianto secretly adored. "Lestat is so self-centered and pompous! He does practically anything to get what he wants, regardless of the consequences! He makes himself the defacto leader of any group he's in and makes his agenda their agenda. Even though he takes on the trappings of whatever new era he inhabits, he always seems anachronistic. I picture him walking with a swagger!"

"Some of us like a good swagger in our men." Ianto said quietly. Jack stared intently across the table at him. "And what's sexier than a charismatic and decisive man? Some would call that a natural leader." Ianto gave a small smile, "Besides, anachronistic traits can add a little mystique."

"Mystique?"

"Mystique." Ianto was sure that Jack too, was no longer talking about fictional characters.

Without warning, Jack drank down the last of his water, saying brusquely, "Gotta get back. This was fun, though! We'll do it again in another few days."

Jack lead the way out of the pub and in to the dull, Cardiff light. He turned Ianto to face him, tugging him a little closer by his belt. "This time, call me if you need anything! I mean it!" and with that, he closed the distance between them, and captured Ianto's lips with his own.

The kiss ended gently, Jack grazed Ianto's chin with his fingers, gave a flirtatious wink, and then was gone.

**Week 2**

Day 3

Ianto felt himself more light-hearted than he had since the fall of Torchwood London. The laughter he shared with Jack was due to an outrageously funny story he was telling Ianto about the alien hunt the team had conducted the previous two days. It had culminated in a sidesplitting account that involved Owen and a particularly viscous and sticky green slime.

Reaching Ianto's flat, they entered, still giggling like schoolboys. "Coffee?" he asked Jack.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack asked with enthusiasm, shedding his great coat.

"Give me a minute." Ianto grinned, stepping in to his kitchen.

Minutes later, when he reappeared carrying two steaming mugs of Jack's favorite brew, the Captain was standing before the bookcase, taking in all the titles and the photos that sat before the books.

Jack took a mug from Ianto with murmured thanks, and continued to examine the many photos.

After several moments, Ianto began to share with Jack the people and events displayed in the various frames. The Captain listened attentively, slowly sipping his coffee. Finally, Ianto came to the photo of himself and a beautiful, mocha-skinned woman.

Lisa.

Ianto picked up the photo and examined it at length.

Jack's voice finally broke the silence, "I am still so sorry."

Ianto drew a deep breath and placed the photo face down on the shelf. "I know. I think I realized it that night." Moving away from the shelf, he went to stand before the wide window. He stared out across the city, but didn't really see it. "I've had so much time to think in the last couple of weeks." His pause was lengthy, but Jack stayed silent; waiting. "My Lisa died at Canary Wharf. It was an incredibly huge mistake, keeping her shell alive. I'm not sure just what I was thinking all that time; as if I could ever keep a secret of that magnitude from you, of all people, for very long. I just wasn't able to let her go, yet. You did what you had to do. You always do what you have to do. I'm the one who's sorry."

Ianto felt Jack come to stand behind him and place a hand on his tense shoulder, gripping it reassuringly. "When you finally come back to Torchwood, don't hide yourself. Let us all get to know you. The real you."

"Yes, Sir." Ianto whispered.

"And I promise to include you more as a team member, and not just an Admin." Jack vowed, and Ianto felt him place a soft kiss on his temple. "You have mad skills and talents that I can surely use. And I'm not just talking about coffee!"

Ianto laughed softly at this.

Draining his mug, Jack handed it to Ianto and placed a loud kiss on his neck. "Thank you for the delicious coffee. You have no idea how badly I've missed it! Gotta get back, now."

Jack was halfway to the door when Ianto called after him. "May I ask a favor, Jack?"

"Of course, Ianto." Jack replied softly.

"Not right way, but soon, I need to pack away Lisa's things. Haven't been able to do it quite yet." He stated flatly without turning from the window. "When I moved us here from London, I set her things up as if she would come home with me some day. As if she were just in hospital."

"Let me know when you're ready." He heard Jack reply, closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

 

**Week 2**

Day 5

"I'm sorry again that I had to cancel our plans today." Jack said in a husky voice.

Ianto shivered at the sound of that voice as it came through on his mobile. "You could hardly pause in rounding up errant Weevils just to take tea with me."

"Oh, Ianto Jones, if I could have found a way I would have done just that! Your company is so much more preferable to Weevils. It's preferable to Owen's, too!

Ianto chuckled in to his phone. "Don't let Janet hear you say that, you'll hurt her feelings."

"No concern for Owen's feelings?"

"Owen has feelings?"

Now Jack chuckled. "Rain check for next week?"

"Certainly. I may even be ready to ask that favor of you that we discussed."

"Name the day." Jack said softly. "In the meantime, you should get to sleep."

"As should you." Ianto replied.

"I don't need much."

"Sometimes, when you didn't know I could see you, I would watch you sitting in your office and you would look so………tired. Wrung out."

"You should have come in! The simple pleasure of your company would have energized me!"

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good night, Ianto Jones."

"Good night, Jack."

 

**Week 3**  
Day 4

The mood was somber in Ianto's flat. He and Jack hardly spoke as they finished the packing away of the last of the possessions that once belonged to Lisa Hallet. Official records indicated that Lisa was missing, presumed dead at Torchwood One.

Ianto watched Jack as he sealed up the final box and set it in the corridor outside of the flat, where it would await transport to a second hand store. A small trinket box containing a few photos and keepsakes had been placed in the dark recesses of Ianto's wardrobe. And, just like that, Ianto Jones put Lisa Hallet behind him.

Returning to the flat, Jack sank down in to the sofa next to Ianto. They sat silently for a time.

"Thank you, Jack." Ianto spoke quietly.

"You're welcome." Jack replied in an equally soft voice, reaching over to grasp Ianto's hand where it rested on the sofa. Ianto found himself interlacing their fingers. Both men sat watching their hands where they lay on the couch between their thighs.

Ianto broke the silence first, "How can you be so kind to me after all I said to you that night?"

There was no need to clarify which night he spoke of. "You were hurt, angry, scared. You needed to lash out at someone and I was the logical target."

"I hit you." Ianto reminded him.

"I did worse to you."

"You did what you had to. You always do what you have to. The team and I need to remember that. You make the hard decisions we don't want to make. You take the actions we're all too afraid to take."

Jack nodded.

Feeling a tug on the hand still twined with Jack's, Ianto allowed himself to be pulled to lean against Jack's body. They wrapped their arms around each other and there they stayed as night fell around them.

 

**Week 4**  
Day 2

"I'm having Tosh email you some files she's compiled over the last few weeks, as well as the results of her most recent translation programs." Jack was telling Ianto over their tea. "Get yourself up to speed before you come back next week."

"Yes, Sir. Jack." Ianto amended when Jack shot him a heated look.

"Also, when you get back, Tosh is going to set your mobile to receive some of the alarms she has set." Jack continued, failing to hide his smile. "I want you backing her up with monitoring the rift and other alien activity."

"Whatever you need." Ianto agreed. "How are the others going to react to the new division of labor?"

"They'll be fine with it, eventually." Jack assured him. "I've had several talks with them about your return. Once in awhile there is a sign of some lingering resentment, but it will be fine."

"If you're sure." Ianto said quietly.

"Do you trust me?"

Ianto nodded slowly, holding Jack's gaze, then they both returned to their tea.

 

**Week 4**

Day 6

"Coffee?" Ianto asked over his shoulder as he and Jack entered the flat.

"Have I ever refused your magic coffee?" Jack asked what Ianto knew to be a rhetorical question. They both shrugged out of their coats.

Jack followed Ianto in to his kitchen and watched him move through the motions of brewing the coffee. As hot water began to trickle down, Ianto glanced up to find Jack watching him with hungry eyes. Ianto stopped in his tracks. It seemed like hours before Jack tore his eyes away.

Ianto cleared his throat nervously, "Sit and make yourself comfortable. I'll bring it in to you when it's done brewing."

"Sure." Jack's voice was rough as he retreated out of the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Ianto joined Jack on the sofa, handing off one of the mugs of steaming coffee. "Are you sure they're ready for me to come back?" He asked.

"They're prepared for it. We've had several talks and they're starting to accept that they had a hand in the circumstances that led to your feelings of alienation." Jack squeezed the younger man's knee reassuringly. "They'll forgive you. I've already forgiven you. Now you just need to forgive yourself."

Ianto set down his mug and ran his hands over his face several times. "That is going to take a little longer, I'm afraid."

Jack sat forward, rubbing soothing circles along Ianto's tense shoulders. "You've put Lisa behind you, now you need to put all the other issues surrounding her death behind you."

Ianto held his head in his hands and refused to look at Jack.

He felt Jack place a hand behind his neck and pulled him quickly in to a tight embrace and whispered in to his hair, "What's past is past. Let it go." Ianto turned in to Jack until he could feel warm breath on his neck. Reaching with his other hand, Jack grasped Ianto's face, forcing it up and bringing his lips down to hover just above Ianto's. "Let it….the fuck…..go." And with that, he brought their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss.

Ianto felt his arms wrapping around Jack's neck, pulling himself closer. He felt himself being pushed back on to the sofa as their tongues fought a violent duel, with neither victorious.

Two sets of hands tugged and pulled at shirts, pulling them free from trousers, frantically trying to open buttons. Harsh breathing and the rustle of clothing were the only sounds in the dim room.

Jack fumbled with Ianto's belt, but couldn't seem to manage it. He pulled back slightly and asked, "Do you have somewhere we can get comfortable?"

"Bedroom." Was all Ianto could get out.

Jack stood and yanked Ianto to his feet. "Show me."

Pulling Jack by the hand, Ianto led the way to the darkened bedroom. Before they reached the bed, Jack hastily unfastened Ianto's trousers, sweeping them down over his hips. With a light shove to his chest, Ianto fell back on to the bed, allowing Jack to quickly strip off all of his remaining clothing.

Ianto watched Jack shed the remainder of his own clothing, then felt his body covered and infused with the warmth of Jack's. Immediately he captured Ianto's lips with his own. "You taste so good." Jack breathed in between kisses, "So fucking good!

Ianto's head fell back to give Jack easier access to the tender flesh of his neck and the sensitive hollow below his ear. Jack took full advantage of the opening, running his hot tongue from Ianto's shoulder, along a long line of tendon, back up to the shell of his ear. Ianto shivered first at this sensation, then again when Jack swept his tongue along the sensitive ridges of his ear. Ianto arched in to him in response and gripped Jack's shoulders tightly, a moan tearing free from his throat. Jack captured the moan with his own mouth, sweeping his tongue deep and forceful in to Ianto's mouth. Jack's breath was scalding as he placed wet kisses in a line down Ianto's throat, reaching his chest.

Ianto pushed against Jack's chest, encouraging him to roll over on to his back on the bed. As soon as he felt Jack acquiesce, Ianto reversed their positions and began to lay warm, wet kisses to his neck as if to give him the same pleasurable sensations he himself had just been treated to. Jack's strong hands glided down Ianto's back coming to rest on his hips. Jack gripped his firm ass and arched up to grind their fully hard cocks together. Ianto's hips flexed in an involuntary response, his teeth finding purchase in the lobe of Jack's ear as his entire body convulsed in a reaction so strong he found himself surprised.

Feeling an overwhelming need to give Jack pleasure, Ianto began to ease his way down the older man's body. Jack shuddered violently. Ianto's tongue circled a nipple and that was followed with a subtle scrape of teeth that had Jack sucking his breath in through his teeth. His hands came up to bury themselves in Ianto's hair.

Emboldened by Jack's intense reaction, Ianto began to lick and nip his way further down his body. When he reached the beautiful part of Jack's body that rose up, firm and inviting, Ianto paused to let his breath caress the sensitive flesh. A moan resembling a low growl was torn from Jack's throat. Ianto pressed his advantage by taking Jack's hard cock in to his mouth. With one hand cradling Jack's balls and the other working up and down the shaft in tandem with his hot, wet mouth, Ianto channeled all of the pent up emotions of the last months in to pleasuring Jack's cock.

Working the shaft rapidly, Ianto felt the pain and loss he had so recently carried welling up inside and spilling out. Slowing his movements, he began to savor the sensation of having this intimate part of Jack within himself. Pausing at each point from tip to base and swirling his tongue around the most sensitive spots, Ianto began to experiment with the types of sounds he could draw from Jack. His actions were a physical manifestation of the adoration he felt for him. It had probably been there from the beginning, but had grown over time as Ianto had watched the strength with which Jack led his team and made decisions that were often difficult. The past weeks had made it undeniable, as Jack had so obviously reached out to Ianto, reached through his pain, to try to make it all better.

Ianto suddenly felt Jack's hands on his shoulders, gripping, pushing. "Not yet! Not yet!" the Captain nearly begged, out of breath. "I have things I'm still going to do to you! Stop! I'm not ready, yet!"

Ianto sat back on his heels, chest heaving, a slow smile curving his lips as a small sense of triumph washed over him at Jack's words.

With a sudden swiftness, Jack lunged up, hooked Ianto behind the neck and pulled him down for a soul-searing kiss. Then, he pushed Ianto over to reverse their positions.

With a hand on each side of his head, Jack brought his body down to cover Ianto's, once again grinding their hips together, mating the heat of their two chests. Ianto felt Jack grip the backs of his thighs, lifting them, settling himself more fully between.

Ianto's breath caught at the sensation of Jack's body pressing at the opening to his own. Pressing his forehead to Ianto's, Jack began to slowly press in. Chest heaving, Ianto closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations that were shooting up his spine. Gripping Jack's arms, Ianto heard his own ragged breathing growing louder as Jack pushed himself further up inside his body.

Ianto felt Jack sink himself to the hilt then place a light kiss on his mouth. "Now, that's heaven." Jack sighed.

Ianto lifted his hips, trying to increase Jack's depth inside of him. Jack obliged him. Withdrawing slowly, he plunged himself deep inside of Ianto's body. Again and again, the two men pressed and strained against one another. Both bodies glistened in the darkened room with the sheen of their sweat. Low grunts and moans mingled with the soft sounds of flesh meeting flesh as the two continued to strain toward one another.

Ianto felt Jack's pace quicken slightly, the rhythm becoming slightly more frenetic. Next, he felt Jack's hand as it reached between their bodies and wrapped around his painfully hard cock. Ianto was sure he was going to explode with the first stroke until he heard Jack softly chanting, "Come with me. Come with me. Come with me, Ianto!"

Jack's body continued to rock against Ianto's. He felt himself assailed by the duel sensation of Jack's cock inside his body and the hand that stroked his own rock-hard member. He worked to hold back his climax until he knew Jack was closer to his own. Then he heard the sex-roughened voice of his Captain above him, "Yesssssss, oh fuck, Ianto, I'm gonna come!"

Ianto's gripped Jack's shoulders as if he was afraid the man would fly away. He heard Jack's breath catch and the pace of his thrusts falter, all the while his hand worked Ianto's cock faster.

Then, Ianto shattered. Over his own harsh cries Ianto heard Jack's rough voice as he growled out encouragement, "That's it! Let me feel you……..fuck…..let me feel you come…….yes, come with me…….oh, God, come with me!"

Ianto lay spent, an equally rubber-limbed Jack lying at his side. Both tried to regain their breath and their equilibrium. No words were spoken. No words were needed. They lay with their heads together, sharing a single pillow, hands between their bodies, fingers entwined. Ianto drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.

Ianto awoke to the rustling of clothing. The room was still dark. The warm place in the bed next to him was rapidly cooling. Propping himself on an elbow, he spoke softly in to the dark, "Jack?"

"Sshhh," came the soft response as Ianto felt the edge of the bed dip beside him, and Jack's hand caress his cheek, "go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Ianto asked, realizing Jack was now fully dressed.

"Early. Early morning." Jack whispered, giving Ianto a tender kiss. "I have to get back to the hub."

Ianto started to rise, "I'll see you out…"

"No!" Jack pressed him firmly back in to the mattress, "Sleep. Take today to get your affairs in order for your return to Torchwood, and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow." Ianto breathed.

"Tomorrow." Jack confirmed, placing a final gentle kiss on Ianto's lips. "Be well."

And with that, the Jack was gone.


End file.
